Un vendredi soir chez les Sommet
by Galionne
Summary: .One-Shot sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Panda et le Prof décident de profiter de leur petite soirée télé hebdomadaire- mais encore faut-il pour cela que les autres habitants de la maison les laissent tranquilles. Pandrof (principalement), Geemon, Fippie.


22h30, la maison Sommet était étonnement calme- et pour cause. La majeure partie de ses occupants était sortit en ville, ne laissant derrière eux que quelques pauvres âmes croulants sous le travail ou tout simplement peu friandes de sorties nocturnes. Le Prof faisait partie de cette seconde catégorie, sagement installé dans le canapé tandis qu'un obscur reportage passait à la télé- le genre de reportage qui passe sur Arte, c'est dire. Il portait toujours sa fidèle blouse blanche mais avais retirer son nœud papillon bicolore afin de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

«-Maître?, appela-t-il, Tu as bientôt finis?

-J'arrive!»

Un bruit de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre et après quelques secondes le Panda apparu de la cuisine, un verre de whisky dans une main et un bol dans l'autre. Il s'installa près de son amant qui vint se blottir contre lui et lui prit le verre des mains.

«-Laisse-moi deviner… Bambou grillé?, demanda le scientifique en observant les épaisses lamelles végétales disposées dans le bol.

-Comme toujours.» répondit le Panda.

L'ursidé prit une bouchée de la plante fibreuse avant que son regard ne se pose sur le téléviseur en face d'eux.

«-Qu'est ce que tu regardes?

-Mh… Il me semblait qu'au départ c'était un reportage sur la civilisation Aztèque; mais on dirait plutôt une théorie du complot sur le contrôle de la société de consommation par les grandes corporations dirigées par les hommes-reptiles maintenant…»

Le Prof soupira et porta le verre de whisky à ses lèvres tandis que son amant pressa un léger baiser contre sa tempe. La fenêtre était restée ouverte laissant un faible courant d'air frais balayer la pièce. L'image à l'écran changea de nouveau, passant de la représentation de synthèse bas-de-gamme d'une tête de lézard hideuse à une ferme perdue dans le Kentucky, toujours accompagnée par la voix monotone du présentateur qui déversait son flot d'informations et d'explications d'origines douteuses.

«-Nous allons maintenant partir à la rencontre de Donald King, fermier et éleveur de volailles qui nous affirme avoir vu son voisin se transformer-

-OH OUI SEIGNEUR! AAAH ~! PARDONNE- MMH ~! MES PÊCHES! AAAH ~! OH OUI ~! OH SEIGNEUR ~ !

-Bordel de merde…»

Le Panda laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et se leva à contrecœur pour aller inspecter la source des cris. Comme il s'en doutait, le Fanatique était en train de se flageller et avait encore oublié de fermer la porte de la cave. L'ursidé claqua la porte et repartit s'asseoir lorsque son attention fut attirée par une voix à l'extérieur.

«Mon dieu! Il fonce droit sur nous!»

Un violent coup de feu suivit qui fit sursauter les deux amants et rongea un peu plus les nerfs déjà à vifs du Panda.

«-Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est quoi ça encore?!

-Laisse…, soupira le Prof en attrapant l'une de ses mains, C'est sûrement le Redneck qui a encore tiré sur quelque chose…»

Il le fit s'asseoir, sourit et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse que pouvait avoir un savant fou en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'ursidé ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se pencha pour déposer une ligne de baisers dans le cou de son scientifique.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte d'entrée pour s'ouvrir, révélant un homme dont l'hideuse coupe mulet blond sale encadrait un visage rouge d'alcoolique consanguin- le Redneck, à n'en pas douter. Les deux amants se défirent immédiatement de leur étreinte mutuelle et se tournèrent quelques peu agacés vers l'américain.

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux?, grogna le Panda, T'as plus de bières?

-Weuh… J'crois qu'j'ai buté quelqu'un…

-QUOI?!

-Ça va; j'croyais qu'c'était un chevreuil!

-Un chevreuil en plein Paris?! Mais- Mais t'es complètement _con_!

-De quoi?!, gronda le Redneck en braquant son fusil de chasse sur l'ursidé, Répète pour voir?!

- _S'il vous plaît!_ »

Le Prof s'était levé pour intervenir; une main repoussant légèrement le Panda en arrière et l'autre abaissant le canon de l'arme. Il se retourna ensuite vers le Redneck et lui demanda:

«-S'agissait-il de quelqu'un de la maison ou d'un inconnu?

-Un type qui faisait son jogging…

-Bien, dans ce cas je propose d'attendre le retour du Patron et de lui demander conseille. Le connaissant, il sera sûrement plus qu'heureux de te débarrasser du cadavre…»

Le regard hagard de l'américain passa plusieurs fois du scientifique au Panda avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le frigo. Il grommela quelque chose, entra dans la cuisine et en ressortit peu de temps après avec un pack de bières fraîches. Il jeta un dernier regard hargneux vers l'ursidé avant de claquer la porte et de partir en direction de sa vieille caravane dans le jardin, fusil toujours sur l'épaule.

Le Panda soupira et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

«'Spèce d'enfoiré…»

Le Prof se réinstalla plus confortablement contre son amant, posant paresseusement sa tête sur on épaule et enlaçant sa jambe gauche de sa jambe droite. Il saisit un morceau de plante dans le bol sous le regard amusé de l'ursidé.

«-Depuis quand tu manges du bambou toi aussi?

-Mh… Nous sommes dans une relation affective stable depuis environ 6 moins, soit près de 183 jours. A raison d'une soirée télé tout les vendredis soir, cela fait près de 26 encas à base de bambou et de ses dérivés, sans compter les repas réguliers. Alors depuis le temps, je pense pouvoir dire que je me suis habitué au goût…»

Sûre de lui le scientifique planta ses dents dans le morceau de plante fibreuse et en arracha un bout qu'il entreprit de mâcher difficilement. Il s'arrêta soudain; grimaça; toussa et remit le morceau de bambou dans le bol avant d'avaler avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

«D-D'accord…, marmonna-t-il, Mauvais calcul, mauvaise hypothèse…»

Le Panda rit doucement et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur sa pommette droite.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer une étrange figure vêtu d'un haut-de-forme noir et d'une redingote tâchée de sang. L'homme au visage blafard et aux yeux cernés de noirs tenait contre lui une espèce de petit freluquet à moitié endormit qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, casquette vissée sur le crâne et console de jeux dans la poche.

«-Tiens, déjà rentrés?, demanda le Panda en regardant le Démon déposer délicatement le Geek sur un fauteuil, Il est à peine 23h…

-Il n'a pas beaucoup dormit à cause des… Uhm… 'Bruits', qui provenaient de le chambre du Patron hier soir, expliqua l'entité démoniaque de sa voix sombre et graveleuse, Il est extenué, alors j'ai jugé préférable de le ramener à la maison pour qu'il se repose.»

Tout en parlant le Démon se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il revint peu de temps après, une brique de lait au chocolat à la main qu'il offrit au plus jeune. Le Geek couina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'merci' avant de prendre quelques petites gorgées tandis que l'être de la nuit lui retira doucement sa veste et sa casquette, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop le secouer avant d'aller soigneusement accrocher les vêtements sur le porte manteau. Il revint ensuite vers le gamer qui tendit mollement les bras vers lui en baillant un 'Câlin…' épuisé mais demandant. Le Démon esquissa un nouveau sourire tendre et le prit contre lui avec précautions avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

«Bon eh bien… Bonne nuit!, lui lança le Prof avec un sourire amical.

-En espérant que le Patron ne fasse pas trop de bruit cette fois.» plaisanta le Panda.

Le prince des ténèbres sourit et inclina poliment son chapeau vers eux.

«Merci, bonne soirée.»

Sur ce il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'étage supérieur en emportant le plus jeune avec lui, laissant les deux amants à nouveau seuls devant la télé.

«-Rappel-moi, un démon c'est pas supposé être malpoli, sadique, sans émotions et assoiffé de sang?, demanda le chanteur avec un sourire en coin.

-Il faut croire que celui-là est quelques peu… 'Différent' de ses congénères… Tant mieux d'ailleurs, ça me fait enfin un sujet intéressant à étudier.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est ce que tu dirais d'étudier d'un peu plus près une espèce en voie d'extinction, mh?»

Le Prof eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant que le chanteur ne le tire par le col de sa blouse, pressant fermement leurs deux bouches dans un tango buccale endiablé. Il se blottit au plus près de l'homme au kigurumi sans briser leur baiser et jeta ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer dans une valse délicate et frissonna. Un léger soupir leur échappa au même moment, roulant agréablement sur les lèvres et le menton de l'autre. Le scientifique resta statique sans oser bouger tandis que le Panda se recula doucement, restant nez contre nez; front contre front avec son amant.

«Je t'aime…» souffla amoureusement le Prof en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue.

L'ursidé caressa tendrement ses cheveux e déposa un baiser sur son nez.

«-Moi aussi Prof…, répondit-il en souriant, Je t'ai-

-Bonsoir, je suis l'homme à la cravate!»

Le Panda se raidit et hésita un bref instant avant de se retourner. S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise blague? Non… A ce niveau-là, ça tenait carrément du running gag… L'Homme à la cravate était debout en bas des escaliers, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres et son ordinateur portable dans les mains, ouvert sur une présentation Power Point.

«-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à nous faire chier ce soir?, maugréa le chanteur sans vraiment poser la question a qui que ce soit.

-J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur mon Power Point concernant la reproduction des méduses ( _Coucou Nyan!_ ), expliqua-t-il sans écouter l'ursidé, Vous voyez, c'est pour l'école maternelle de St Cussont-la-Valmite et je voudrais m'assurer que-

-Ecoute, je suis désolé mais _on n'est déjà occupés_. On regarde un reportage sur euh… La… Hiérarchie sociale chez les lamas péruviens…? Je crois… 'Fin bref, on n'a pas le temps!

-Oh… Vous êtes sûre? Ce ne sera pas long-

-Non!, lui crièrent en cœur les deux amants.

-D'accord, d'accord…»

L'Homme à la cravate soupira tristement et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait la machine à café; la seule à vraiment le comprendre dans cette maison… Le Patron entra au même moment, transportant un énorme sac poubelle avec l'aide du Redneck.

«-Devinez qui vient de gagner un nouveau jouet?, lança le criminel aux deux tourtereaux qui le regardaient avec dégoût.

-… Tu va vraiment garder ça… Là-haut?, demanda le Panda en craignant déjà la réponse.

-T'inquiète pas boule de poil, j'vais l'empailler histoire d'éviter les odeurs.

-C'est répugnant…» siffla le Prof.

Le Patron se contenta de ricaner avant de lâcher le sac poubelle et de faire un petit détour par la cuisine. Le Panda le suivit des yeux et grimaça en entendant l'Homme à la cravate proposer son Power Point au criminel; et celui-ci répondre qu'il allait 'L'attacher avec sa cravate et lui foutre son ordinateur dans un orifice non prévu à cet effet' s'il lui demandait encore une fois. Le Patron ressortit après quelques minutes, une bouteille d'Antoine Daniel's –le meilleur whisky que l'on pouvait se procurer à Paris- dans une main et une bouteille d'huile d'olive dans l'autre.

«'Pour que ça glisse…'» lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction du scientifique et du chanteur avant de monter les escaliers.

Le Redneck le suivit, probablement trop ivre à cause de son pack de bière pour comprendre toute la répugnance de la scène et porta le sac poubelle jusqu'à l'étage. Enfin, ce fut le tour de l'Homme à la cravate de gravir les marches en emportant avec lui son café-mocha-double-crème-sans-sucre avec un nuage de lait.

«C'est bon, c'est finit?, soupira le Panda en guettant la porte, Ou y'en a encore un qui va venir nous emmerder?»

Le Prof pendant ce temps avait finit son verre de whisky et cherchait quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder que les reportages d'Arte. Son choix se porta finalement sur un vieux film d'horreur des années 50; le genre de navet aux effets spéciaux douteux qui constituait son pêché mignon cinématographique.

Le Redneck descendit rapidement les escaliers sans prononcer un mot, le visage légèrement plus pâle qu'à la montée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, saisit un nouveau pack de bière et sortit rejoindre sa vieille caravane dans un silence laissant aisément deviner le genre d'horreur qu'il venait de voir dans la chambre du criminel.

«Ça lui apprendra à tirer sur n'importe quoi…» maugréa le chanteur.

Il s'allongea lentement sur le coté et prit le Prof contre lui, pressant son torse contre son dos tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un bref instant sur l'écran où une espèce d'araignée en plastique géante radioactive terrorisait une ville du Texas et il soupira silencieusement. Il fallait bien l'avouer, les goûts du Prof étaient parfois un peu trop extravagants pour lui… Son regard se promena sur le reste du mobilier; passant de la fenêtre à la commode; à la lampe; au fauteuil avant de s'arrêter sur la porte d'entrée qui venait une nouvelle fois de claquer contre le mur.

Entrèrent alors un Hippie drogué jusqu'à la moelle et une Fille dont le taux d'alcoolémie devait facilement dépasser les 10 grammes de cocktail par litre de sang. Ils étaient visiblement défoncés et ivre-morts; haletants; titubants mais, surtout, n'avaient toujours pas séparés leur deux bouches depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Le camé se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre la porte, une bouteille de bière bon marché dans une main et son joint dans l'autre tandis que la Fille lui mordillait 'sensuellement' –du moins autant que son alcoolémie avancée le lui permettait- la lèvre inferieur en tentant de défaire sa ceinture. Lorsque cette stratégie se révéla infructueuse à cause de sa maladresse mêlée à son ivresse elle décida de changer d'approche, repartant sans scrupules à l'assaut de la bouche de son petit ami en essayant cette fois de lui enlever son t-shirt, ses doigts s'emmêlant maladroitement dans le tissue.

«Dites, quand vous aurez finit de vous chatouiller mutuellement la glotte vous penserez peut-être à monter à l'étage où vous avez _une chambre_ pour ce genre de truc…, leur lança le Panda sans pour autant tourner la tête vers eux, On n'a pas tous envie de vous voir copuler en plein milieu du salon…»

La Fille s'arrêta dans son assaut incontrôlé, permettant ainsi au Hippie quelques peu confus de respirer et de tirer une nouvelle latte sur son joint.

«-Non mais oh, j'te permets pas!, s'offusqua la blonde, Espèce de voyeur! J'fais c'que j'veux avec mon corps d'abord!

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire, grommela le chanteur, j'aimerais juste ne pas avoir à assister au spectacle, _merci_ …

-Pff…»

La Fille jeta un regard hautain vers l'ursidé avant de saisir son petit ami par son collier de perles en bois jaunes, vertes et rouges et de le tirer à sa suite.

«-Aller viens mon chéri, on monte. Je refuse de rester au même étage qu'un goujat pareil!

-Comme tu veux grosse…» répondit le Hippie qui ne comprenait visiblement pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

Il suivit sagement sa compagne dans les escaliers avant de disparaître dans le couloir, sans aucun doute traîné de force vers la chambre de la blonde.

«Finalement, on dirait bien que ce n'est pas le Patron qui va faire le plus de bruit cette nuit…» plaisanta le Prof en tournant légèrement son visage vers celui du chanteur.

Le Panda sourit et embrassa brièvement ses lèvres.

«-Tiens, on dirait que c'est finit, remarqua-t-il en voyant le générique qui défilait à l'écran.

-Oh, déjà?, s'attrista légèrement le scientifique avant de laisser s'échapper un long bâillement.

-Il est déjà presque 01h00; tu ferais bien de dormir un peu si tu ne veux pas être de mauvais poil demain matin.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça?»

Le Prof s'étira de tout son long avant de se relever, imité dans son geste par le chanteur.

«-On dort dans ma grotte ou dans ton labo?

-Mh… Je doute que les vapeurs de mercure de tout à l'heure se soit complètement évaporées… Je pense que ta grotte serait-une option moins risquée si on ne veut pas mourir d'un cancer prématuré.

-…Ça se tient.»

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour la énième fois cette soirée et c'est à ce moment que rentra le dernier Sommet à ne pas avoir encore rejoint la maison; à savoir Mathieu en personne. Le Youtubeur retira sa veste et la jeta sur le porte-manteau avec une irritation plus que palpable.

«-Mauvaise soirée?, questionna le Panda, curieux.

-On a fait quatre bars; Antoine et Links était beurrés après le deuxième; Grenier après le quatrième et moi je suis toujours sobre…»

Il soupira et se frotta lentement les tempes.

«-Bon… J'éspère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises pendant mon absence?

-Des bêtises? Mais pour qui tu nous prends? On est tout aussi responsable que toi je te signale!

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète…»

Mathieu secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau.

«Je vais prendre une bière et terminer d'écrire le prochain épisode; alors si vous avez un problème démerdez-vous tout seul.»

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que le scientifique et le chanteur descendaient les escaliers menant à la grotte de ce dernier, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, malgré les interventions intempestives de leurs collègues ils avaient tout de même put passer une bonne soirée, eux. L'ursidé ouvrit la porte et guida son bien aimé jusqu'au lit de pousses et de feuilles de bambou. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le dos et regarda le Prof retirer sa blouse et venir se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Il balaya en arrière l'une de ses mèches du bout des doigts avant d'embrasser délicatement son front.

«-Bonne nuit Prof…, susurra-t-il doucement.

-Bonne nuit Maître…

-Putain mais qui-est-ce qui s'est descendu toutes mes bières?!»


End file.
